


Bruises

by rocknrolleigns (simpleandpure22)



Series: Pleasure and Pain [2]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, there are BDSM elements but not quite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpleandpure22/pseuds/rocknrolleigns
Summary: He met Seth about four months ago, in a bar not so different from this one. Seth was a little tipsy, but his smile was bright when Drew took a grip of his wrist and pushed him against the wall. Even in the insufficient lighting of the bar Drew thought he was beautiful. Seth ended up ditching his date and went home with him. It turns out they both have no morals when it comes to sex.





	Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't plan to write a sequel to Sinners, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and I decided to give it a go. I also needed something to get me back into writing again, so here it is. It's a bit weird, and maybe not everyone's cup of tea, but I had fun writing it. :)

Drew is not a morning person.

The light that greets him when his eyes blink open is too harsh, from the morning sunlight that streams through the white curtains. _So bloody white, whose idea was it?_ It’s about time to get black curtains, pitch black; he always wants those. But then a brush of tongue jerks him awake and the thought slips away. He looks down just as Seth licks the underside of his cock, stopping when he reaches the tip. His big eyes are dark and hazy, a look Drew has seen so many times before. Going back to sleep suddenly isn’t that appealing anymore.

Seth’s face is flushed as he takes the swollen head into his mouth, going down and deeper, forcing a groan out of Drew’s lips. The boy knows what to do with a cock in his wet mouth, tongue pressing at the right places, and a little graze of teeth. He doesn’t even need to use his hand. _He’s that good, yeah._

Drew wants to hold on for as long as possible, even though they don’t have much time in the morning. He should’ve closed his eyes, savouring the feel of Seth’s pretty lips around his cock. But how can he when the view itself doubles the pleasure? Such a beautiful sight. Seth’s fingers are wrapped around his own dick as he blows, pumping up and down furiously. His moan is muffled by Drew’s cock, the vibration feels _so_ good on his skin. It turns Drew on that Seth gets off on having a hard dick in his mouth.

He doesn’t do it to tease Drew, no. He just loves it. _Trust me, I know._ Seth can be a little cocktease sure, when he’s in the mood for it, but not now, not in times like these.

Seth shudders when he comes, and Drew finally lets go, squeezing his eyes shut. He feels Seth’s tongue licking him clean, swallowing every little drop. He always does. When Seth climbs on top of his body and brings their mouths together, Drew can taste himself on his tongue.

“Good morning.”

Big, brown orbs meet his gaze when Drew opens his eyes again, and there is a faint flush on his cheeks that matches the swollen lips. _So bloody beautiful._

“Morning.”

 

* * *

 

The single orange juice stands out in the middle of apple juice bottles. But it strangely doesn’t look out of place, just like Seth’s black shirt next to Drew’s white ones in the laundry room.

“You’re almost running out,” Drew points out as Seth places the orange juice back into the fridge. “Better get one later. We know you’ll be a bitch about it when you run out of orange juice.” He takes the last bite of his toast and puts his plate in the dishwasher. “Not that there’s anything wrong with apple juice."

Seth rolls his eyes, as he always does when Drew calls him a bitch. “Can you get one for me? I won’t have time. I gotta finish this report and it’ll take all day.”

“Sorry, sweetheart, it’s Friday,” Drew replies, though he doesn’t sound sorry at all. “One apple juice won’t kill you.” He ignores Seth’s pout and heads for the door. Cause if he stayed for one minute longer he might just cave in; he can’t afford that. But Seth can be irritatingly adorable.

“I hate you.” He hears Seth mumble just before he opens the door, and he smiles.

_You wish._

 

* * *

Dolph, Sheamus, Chris, and Wade always order beer when they go out. Drew likes beer as much as the next person, but he can never say no to scotch, with a splash of water. They sit around the table, nursing their drinks and catching up. Dolph and Sheamus are in different division from Drew, while Chris is now his boss after getting a promotion. Wade moved to another company two months ago, but still hangs out with them every Friday. It’s a tradition, something they’ve done for years.

A hand lands on his thigh. Drew glances at Dolph in his peripheral vision, who’s shifting closer to his side. His friend gives him a characteristic smile as the hand slides higher. Well, yes, he and Dolph hook up here and there, though not recently. Not since Seth moved in with him, despite the two got nothing to do with each other. He and Seth have an open relationship—if he can call it a relationship. Not like what normal people have. They can fuck anyone they want, Dolph included. But Drew has been busy, and he doesn’t feel the need to fuck anyone else when Seth is around. _His bloody mouth this morning._

He met Seth about four months ago, in a bar not so different from this one. Seth was a little tipsy, but his smile was bright when Drew took a grip of his wrist and pushed him against the wall. Even in the insufficient lighting of the bar Drew thought he was beautiful. Seth ended up ditching his date and went home with him. It turns out they both have no morals when it comes to sex. Unlike others.

Gently but firmly, Drew puts his hand on top of Dolph’s and pushes it away. He knows Dolph will get it. _Not tonight._ If he makes a little detour he can get an orange juice from 7-Eleven. Even though it’s not the brand that Seth likes, and he’ll bitch about it anyway.

_Tough luck, sweetheart._

 

* * *

 

“I’m gonna pick up the last stuff from my apartment after this,” Seth says, eyeing the orange juice before taking a sip. He scrunched his nose in distaste when he saw it but didn’t complain, much to Drew’s surprise.

Drew pours himself more apple juice. “Perhaps you’ll see that old neighbour of yours, what’s his name again?” he asks nonchalantly. “The one who fancies you.”

“Roman.”

“Right, Roman, the Catholic boy. Even his name is fitting,” Drew says with a mocking tone in his voice. “What was he going to do to you; tie a rosary around your neck? How kinky.”

Seth gives him his usual eye-roll, but his voice is soft when he speaks, almost fond. “Maybe I’d like it?” A smile crosses his face. “He’s a nice guy, too nice for me... Way too nice.” Then his eyes meet Drew’s. “What? Don’t tell me you’re jealous of him.”

Drew snorts, even though Seth is only joking. “Jealous of a nice Catholic boy?” He rises up and stands in front of Seth before he even has time to react. Lifting his hand, Drew presses a thumb on the side of Seth’s neck, feeling his pulse quicken under his skin. “He won’t be able to make you feel like this, with just one finger. He doesn’t know what you like.” He presses harder, and Seth’s breath hitches. “He doesn’t know your body. Or you.” _I do._

A gasp escapes Seth’s lips as his eyes go blank. Drew waits for some more seconds before pulling his hand back. Seth blinks once, then twice, before his breathing is slowly back to normal.

 

* * *

 

If there’s something Drew loves more than sex, it’s being in control. But the two are often tangled together, anyway.

Seth tries to push him over the edge, wanting him to lose control. _Yeah, not going to happen_. Drew loves watching Seth writhe underneath him, not too proud to beg anymore. His eyes dark and huge, nearly turning black with want as he drags his nails down Drew's back in desperation, begging him to move faster.

“Fuck, fuck, please… Drew don’t tease, please…”

A music to his ear. But Drew keeps his leisure pace. Even when his body urges him to move faster, and harder. _No, sweetheart. You’ll thank me when you come harder than you’ve ever done._ Instead, he slips a hand between their bodies and holds the base of Seth’s leaking cock. Seth squirms and whines in protest, but Drew ignores it.

“You will come when I say so.”

Seth’s eyes are wet with unshed tears, and he looks absurdly beautiful. Drew leans down to kiss him, sinking his teeth into Seth’s bottom lip, but not hard enough for it to bleed. Then he soothes it with his tongue. A racking sob escapes Seth as he looks at Drew, but his gaze is defiant. “Please.”

Fucking beautiful.

Drew releases his cock and drives into him, and Seth comes all over Drew’s hand. Still gasping for air long afterwards.

 

* * *

 

“This Saturday, right? I don’t think I can make it, mate.” Drew moves his phone from one ear to the other as he unbuttons his shirt.

Dolph audibly sighs. “It’s so hard to hang out with you lately. Your new boy got you shackled and won’t let you watch a soccer game with me? Who would’ve thought?” He sounds only half-joking, but Drew doesn’t find it amusing.

“I’m just not feeling it. You know I’ve been busy.”

“Drew, come on, man,” he still tries. Insistence is Dolph’s middle name, after all.

Drew knows how it would go if he goes to his place. They’d end up having sex like they always do. And sex with Dolph is good, it really is. But bronze doesn’t look appealing anymore when you have gold.

“Maybe some other time,” Drew says, with a finality in his tone that Dolph won’t miss. He ends the call after a brief goodbye and throws it on the bed.

“Who was that?”

He turns around just and finds Seth standing on the doorway. His face is obscured by the darkness in the room, with only the light coming from the hall behind him. “Just Dolph, asking if I wanted to watch the game with him.”

Seth has walked into the room, the thick carpet muffling the sound of his steps. “I swear to God, he’s the most unsubtle person on earth. Who still uses game nights as an excuse to get laid these days? That’s so lame.” A small smile tugs at Drew’s lips. For some reasons Seth never likes Dolph.

“I bet he’s such a lousy fuck,” he says again when Drew doesn’t respond. “You could do better.”

“He’s not that bad.” Drew opens the closet and pulls a black t-shirt.

Leaning on the closet door, Seth’s eyes are still fixed on him. Now that he’s this close, Drew can see the frown on his face, the way he rapidly blinks. Always an open book. “You still wanna fuck him?”

“Not tonight,” Drew replies without missing a beat. He pulls the shirt over his head and smoothens it down. “Come on, I’m famished.” He begins to walk towards the door, stopping when he notices Seth is still standing by the closet. “Are you coming or not?”

A beat, and then Seth crosses the room in long strides, walking out of the door and leaving Drew alone.

 

* * *

 

There are bruises. Red and blue on Seth’s neck. And there’s a cut on his bottom lip that Drew hasn’t left there.

He shouldn’t have a problem with that. Just because Drew hasn’t touched anyone else since Seth moved in, it doesn’t mean Seth is obligated to do the same. It’s fine. That’s not the problem.

The problem is there’s only one person that leaves such familiar bruises on Seth’s body. And Drew would rather not have Seth anywhere near him. Just the thought of him laying a finger on Seth makes his blood boil. Hunter fucking Helmsley. That bastard. He can’t control his snobby wife, can’t even have an affair correctly without her finding out.

But Seth loves being with him, always had that blissful look on his face after they fucked. All because Hunter gets off on hurting him, causing him pain. And Drew doesn’t.

“Hey, you’re home—” Seth starts, then pauses when he sees the look on Drew’s face.

His phone rings before Drew can say anything. He presses it to his ear without looking, let’s get it over with. It turns out to be Wade, asking him why he doesn’t show up. Right, it’s Friday, but he’s not in the mood for socialising. Not tonight. He apologises to Wade and tells him he won’t be coming. Wade sounds disappointed, but he promises to tell the others. Then Drew hangs up and places his phone on the table, averting his gaze back to Seth.

“You fucked Hunter again.” It’s not a question.

Seth’s face flushes but he holds his gaze. “I did.”

He has zero self-preservation when it comes to sex, Drew knows it. But it’s still such a reckless thing to do. Hunter’s wife could ruin his life if he wasn’t careful, and all of that for what? That abomination of a man.

“You’re not an idiot, but you’re acting like one. Is it worth it? Is being choked worth risking your bloody life?” Drew is more disappointed than mad. Or maybe both. He thought Seth was smarter than that. Fucking smarter than that.

The room is silent, except for the sound of their breathing. Drew takes four long strides towards Seth, who’s still watching him with wide eyes. Reaching forward he slides his fingers into Seth’s hair and fists it. Seth lets out a surprised gasp, but he says nothing. Somehow, it irritates Drew even more.

“Is this how you like it, Seth? Or harder? Not a problem, I can go harder.” He grabs Seth’s shoulder with his other hand and slams him against the nearest wall. It makes Seth moan. In pain or pleasure, he doesn’t know. Nor does it matter.

Inflicting pain on others has never been Drew’s thing. He loves it rough just as much as the next guy, but there are better ways to obtain pleasure. A combination of hard thrusts and slow strokes, building up and then holding back—being in _complete_ control. But the thought blurs out when Seth’s breathing gets heavier and a moan escapes him. Drew knows that blank look on his face by heart. He presses his lower body onto Seth’s, and his own heartbeat picks up the pace when he feels how hard he is. Rock hard.

 _Little painslut._ It shouldn’t turn Drew on, but it does.

Their bodies flush together as Drew presses forward. He hears another moan from the back of Seth’s throat, and he raises a hand, wrapping the fingers around his neck. “So this is how he did it? Did you beg him to choke you, crush your windpipe, making you _desperate_ for air?”

Drew knows how strong he is, that’s why he’s always careful. Even though it’s less of a problem when he fucks a man than he does a woman. But the glassy look in Seth’s eyes almost makes him forget not to press too hard. He inwardly swears as he loosens up his grip, gaze falling on the red mark around the neck, before it shoots back up. His heart is still pounding.

“What’s the matter? Did the cat get your tongue?” His voice is shakier than he intended it to be.

“Drew.”

The sound of his name on Seth’s parted lips goes straight to his cock.

He stares at Seth for a split second before kissing him, shoving his tongue forcefully inside. Undressing proves to be difficult when both are still pressed up against each other, but somehow he manages to unzip Seth’s jeans and tugs them down, along with his boxers. Seth groans into Drew’s mouth when he fists his cock.

Everything that happens afterwards is a blur. A voice in his head tells him not to lose it, but he shuts it down until it becomes a distant noise at the back of his mind.

Seth’s back hits the cold tiles as Drew pins him down on the floor, burying his face on his shoulder for some stretched seconds, biting the tender skin. Seth is so far gone when he looks up, and Drew’s not too far behind. But he remembers to push two of his fingers into Seth’s mouth, and the boy automatically sucks on them, getting them soaked.

It’s like a muscle memory when he pushes in, but the sensation is a lot stronger. The lack of lube makes Seth feels tighter, and Drew’s instinct urges him to shove inside, go rough. He bites down on his lip, holding on the last shreds of his self-control. _Breathe._ But it’s so hard when Seth keeps pushing back, clawing at Drew’s arms and moaning incoherent words.

“Please, Drew, _please._ ”

Drew slips a hand between them to grab Seth’s cock, and he comes as soon as it makes a contact with his skin, clenching hard, forcing Drew to come inside him.

Seconds pass, and they’re both still panting. Drew brushes a strand of hair off Seth’s sweaty forehead, taking him in as he feels his senses returning. And at the same time, his conscience. If his own body is this sore, Seth’s must be much worse. _What have you done?_

Seth doesn’t look like he’s in pain when Drew pulls out of him, only wincing a little. But it doesn’t make Drew feel better. Seth’s body is a bit cold despite the sweat, so Drew makes a move to sit up. But Seth reaches up to touch his face.

“I wanted this,” he murmurs, and Drew wonders if his guilt is that apparent. But Seth has more things to say. “I wanted you to want me this much you stopped being in control. Wanted to drive you mad, like what I did to Hunter. That’s why I kept coming back. It’s addictive, exhilarating, can’t get enough of it.” There’s blood on his lips, but it doesn’t make him less beautiful. “But I want it with you.”

Drew watches him as he smiles, a hopeful look in his eyes. “I’m still sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Seth says. “We’ll be okay.” He pulls Drew’s head down for a kiss. Drew’s heart beats faster when he tastes the blood on his lips, but he doesn’t pull away.

Nothing about their relationship is normal. And he doesn’t know what’s going to happen to them down the line. If things are gonna be too much. But neither of them is normal in the first place, that’s why they’re so drawn to each other. _It takes one fuck-up to know one._

Maybe they will be okay.

 


End file.
